


Sweet Fondness

by Jathis



Series: Rome [9]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Ancient Rome, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, M/M, Slavery, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find themselves growing closer over drinks and cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Fondness

Matt blinked and looked up from working with his clay when he heard the sound of something being set down. He turned slightly in his seat, tilting his head as his eyes went to the handmaiden quietly preparing his only table in his home, laying out a honey soaked poppy-seed cake beside a pitcher. “What is this?” he asked, keeping his voice low. He recognized this one as one of the Mercy's more timid servants, easily startled by loud sounds and sudden movements.

“I thought you might like some company tonight, master potter,” Techie answered, stepping into the slave's home. He offered him a small smile, using his walking stick sparingly to make his way to the table and sitting down. “If my presence upsets you I can leave the mulsum and cake to you. I know my brother has asked you to make him a new drinking bowl.”

The slave considered a moment. Finally he stood up, sitting down beside the blind prince. “Mulsum?” he asked.

“Would you prefer posca?”

He wrinkled his nose at the mention of the slave drink, shaking his head. “Anything is better than posca!”

Techie giggled as the honey-sweetened wine was poured for them both. “Thank you, Areia. You may sit in the gardens if you'd like,” he said, pushing a plate and cup over to the handmaiden.

Matt watched as she took her leave. “She's getting better,” he noted. “She used to flinch away whenever I just looked in her general direction,” he remembered aloud.

“Noise still scares her,” Techie hummed, “but I think she is starting to trust those I have become attached to.”

“Attached to?”

The prince smiled, reaching down to take a small bit of cake for himself. “Does this displease you? The idea of my becoming fond of you?”

“Do all lambs become fond of lions?”

“Only when the lions are just and protect them and others from harm,” he countered.

Matt found himself unable to stop himself from laughing at the other's words. “You are such an odd Roman,” he said with a shake of his head.

“And you are an odd master potter.”

“You mean a _slave_ potter.”

“A master potter,” Techie insisted. “You will not always be a slave. I will see to that myself one day.”

He blushed at his words, finding himself unable to think of something to say. Instead he took a bite from the cake, humming around the sweet and pleasant taste with a small smile. He had to admit, he did find himself growing fond of the prince as well.


End file.
